


Enciclopédia Monstro : Monster musume

by Kitsune_Narut0



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Monster Musume, Multi, neko boy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Narut0/pseuds/Kitsune_Narut0
Summary: Veja a história na perspectiva de neko que tenta viver uma vida normal no meio de varia garotas Monstro





	1. Chapter 1

A ficha do personagem principal

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Aki Uzumaki

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Masculino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 16

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,77

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, empolgado(só com amigos),tímido,feliz

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Que toquem em sua calda sem que ele queira , succubus,de ser confundindo com uma garota por causa do deu nome 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De longos cochilos , de ser acariciando , de Smith , e de abraços

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> Ele nasceu em uma floresta no Brasil sem saber quem eram seus pais sem saber seu nome ele depois de 15 anos ele ficou sabendo do programa inter-espécie no Japão e juntou dinheiro e foi para lá onde conheceu Smith 

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Estará no na capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

>Neko

Autor : depois de chegar no Japão Aki sai do avião e então vai tentar encontrar informação sobre o programa inter-espécie nessa procura ele encontra um mulher de terno preto que parece ser do governo por causa da roupa que não ninguém menos que Smith ele vai até ela para pedir informações 

Aki : moça você poderia me ajudar 

??? : Claro o'que você precisa 

Aki : eu preciso de informações sobre o programa inter-espécie você poderia me informar aonde eu poderia encontrar a sede 

Autor : passando só para informar ele está de gorro então Smith não sabe que ele é um neko blz

??? : Claro eu trabalho mais você não está muito novo para se inscrever no programa aliás eu me chamo Smith 

Aki : eu me chamo Aki Uzumaki prazer e respondendo sua primeira pergunta eu sou um neko Smith 

Smith : como assim não existem nekos homens , eu poderia ver suas orelhas por favor 

Aki : ah claro *tira gorro*

Smith : meu deus então você é mesmo neko eu tenho que reportar isso para os meus superiores 

Aki : ok você poderia me levar junto com você por favor *Olhos de cachorro no jutsu* 

Smith : como eu poderia dizer não a uma carinha dessa claro que sim vamos

Aki : claro vamos Smith 

Smith : vamos para meu carro lá na sede minhas companheiras de equipe 

Aki : blz vamos 

Autor : depois de entrar no carro Smith faz perguntas a Aki sobre a vida dele

Smith : Aki onde você morava antes de vim pra o Japão

Aki : Brasil eu nasce em uma floresta que depois eu soube que era a floresta Amazônica

Smith : quem são seus pais Aki 

Aki : eu não sei eu nunca soube desde que nasce Smith 

Smith : tá bom vamos deixar esse assunto para lá então olha já chegamos 

Aki : uau é gigante 

Smith : depois você se acostumar agora eu vou botar vó no programa ok 

Aki : claro mais se eu for para alguma família eu vou ter que me separar de você Smith 

Smith : claro eu vou poder te visitar Aki

Aki : se for assim tá bom 

Smith: blz vamos entrar 

Aki : ok

Autor : depois de entrar eles foram encarados por todo com uma certa surpresa por ver um possível neko macho ali na frente deles 

Aki : Smith porque eles estão nos encarando a gente

Smith : é porque um neko macho é uma coisa que nunca foi vista em muito tempo

Aki : ata valeu falar 

Smith : fique junto comigo não quero que você se perca ok 

Aki : ok Smith 

Smith ok vamos 

Autor : eles foram andando mais quando estavam no meio do saguão eles foram parados por uma succubus que estava passando por ali e queria falar com Smith 

??? : Oi Smith eu queria saber qual será minha família anfitriã 

Smith : só vou poder te falar agora Rose por que vou ter que encontrar um lar para esse neko aqui 

Rose : oh não tinha te visto qual é o seu nome 

Aki : e-e-eu sou Aki Uzumaki 

Rose : não precisa ficar com medo não sou como as outras succubus eu só gosto de homens viu garotinha 

Autor: depois de Rose chamar Aki de garotinha ele ficou com uma aura assustadora em volta de se e começou a caminhar em direção de Rose 

Aki : Você me chamo de que ?

Rose : de garotinha por que 

Smith : Rose eu acho melhor você parar de chamar ele de garotinha 

Rose : porque ela não gos-

Autor : ela foi interrompida depois que Aki pegou na sua causa e puxou com força

Aki : para sua informação eu sou um homem entendeu se você me chamar de garotinha vdd novo eu arranjo seu chifre entendeu 

Rose : c-c-claro Aki e-e-eu p-p-p-par-r-ro 

Aki : *solta* ok tenha um bom dia *sorri* 

Rose : para você também

Smith: eu avisei 

Time Skip 2 horas depois

Smith : eu achei uma família anfitriã para você você vai hoje ainda 

Aki : mais eu queria ficar mais um pouco Smith 

Smith : eu vou te visitar da que a dois dias tá vai ficar a pessoa que vai cuidar de você é uma pessoa de confiança minha tá 

Aki : tá bom eu vou 

Smith : deixa eu terminar aqui que a gente era vai 

Aki : tá bom eu vou deitar no sofá quando terminar me acorda 

Smith : ok eu te acordo 

Autor : depois de algumas horas Smith acaba e quando vai acordar Aki ela fica com pena de acordar ele porque ele parece tão calmo dormindo que decide levar ele para o carro carregando ele nos braços 

Aki : *Bocejo* oi Smith a não eu dormi de mais Smith eu não te atrasei não né ?

Smith : claro que nos já chegamos 

Aki : como ? Eu tava dormindo e não lembro de entrar no carro 

Smith : eu te carreguei até aqui no carro e vim direto para cá 

Aki : tá bom então vamos conhecer o meu anfitrião

Smith : corrigindo é anfitriã é uma mulher quase da sua idade Aki 

Aki : que legal vamos 

Autor : Aki e Smith saem do carro e eles vam em direção a porta quando ela é aberta sem que eles encostem nela 

Aki : como assim ? A gente nem encosto nela

Smith : vamos entrar 

Aki : ok 

Autor : eles entram e vêem uma lâmia brigando com um aracne (Obs : imagem da lâmia e da aracne nas notas finais )

Smith : vocês duas parem agora 

??? e ??? : Smith 

Smith : vocês vão ter um novo integrante na casa 

??? : Onde ela tá ? perai você disse ele 

Smith : sim e um menino Se apresente Aki 

Aki : olá eu sou Aki Uzumaki prazer em conhecer vocês 

Carolina : eu me chamo Carolina prazer gatinho 

Nome : Carolina

Emilia : olá me chamo Emilia é um prazer conhecê-lo

Nome : Emilia

Aki : o prazer é meu 

Smith : a sua anfitriã já tá para chegar então eu vou indo que tá escurecendo, quase eu ia esquecendo não é para tocar a calda dele ou as orelhas sem permissão e é isso tchau 

Autor : depois de Smith sair Aki começa a conversa com Emilia e Carolina até que depois de um tempo entra um mulher pela porta

Emilia : Cynthia você chegou Smith deixou uma surpresa para você 

Cynthia : com assim surpresa 

Emilia : olha esse aqui é o Aki Uzumaki o primeiro neko macho que existe 

Cynthia : é o que como assim 

Aki : olá Cynthia prazer em conhecela 

Cynthia : prazer é meu bem você deve estar com fome vamos comer 

Autor : depois de comer eles foram dormir e se passou um dia quando de manhã eles escutam um barulho na porta quem será 

Continua


	2. Indo ao parque , conflitos

Autor : depois de irem dormir eles acordaram foram para cozinha

Cynthia : bom Aki eu quero que seja muito bem vindo aqui qualquer dúvida pode me perguntar

Aki : muito obrigado por me abrigar aqui Cynthia

Carolina : pode me perguntar também gatinho

Autor : enquanto ela fala isso Carolina acaricia Aki que não gosta nada disso

Aki : você poderia parar de fazer isso

Carolina : por que tá com vergonha

Cynthia : Carol é porque o que você tá fazendo é praticamente como um assédio

Carolina : desculpa eu não sabia disso

Aki : tá bom dessa vez eu deixo passar mas se você fizer denovo eu ter que te bater coisa que eu não quero fazer

Cynthia : sem briga e sem acariciar sem permissão ok

Aki : ok

Carolina : ok

Emilia : gente do que acham da gente ir no parque

Cynthia : boa ideia do que acham Aki e Carolina

Aki : eu acho legal

Carolina : eu também aonde o gatinho for eu vou

Cynthia : blz vamos

Autor : ao chegar ao parque eles vêem que está um pouco cheio e depois de um pouco de procura eles acham uma lanchonete que tem mesas livres para sentar

Cynthia : blz vocês querem fazer oque

Aki : Cynthia eu poderia ir no banheiro

Cynthia : claro so não demore

Aki : ok

Autor : Aki foi no banheiro mais no caminho de volta ele foi para por um grupo de adolescentes

Aki : vocês poderiam dar licença

??? : Você é bem fofo sabia

Aki : obrigado mais eu preciso passar

??? : Calma para que a pressa fica um pouco com a gente

Aki : eu preci-

Autor : Aki foi interrompido quando uma das garotas pegou na sua cauda e outra pegou nos seus ouvidos

Aki : vo-vo-cês poderiam p-p-p-par-r-rar

??? : Que isso só estamos começando

Aki : socor-

Autor : aqui iria gritar por socorro só que uma das garotas tampou sua boca

Linda : olha vamos nos apresentar me chamo linda e você 

Aki : hmmmmm hmmmmm

Linda : Bianca deixa ele falar

Aki : eu nunca vou fal-

Autor : ele foi interrompido quando uma das garotas começou a apertar o rabo dele

Aki : n-n-não

Autor : depois disso Aki começou a chorar e esse som de choro chamou a atenção de Cynthia que estava passando em direção não banheiro

Cynthia : Aki , o que vocês estam fazendo com ele

Linda : estamos nos divertindo porque

Cynthia : ele não é um brinquedo para brincar

Linda : é melhor você ir embora

Cynthia : não o que vocês estam fazendo é errado é melhor parar antes que os agentes do governo cheguem aqui

Linda : essa não vai ser a última vez que eu e você bjos vemos , vamos meninas

Cynthia : você tá bem Aki

Aki : tô

Cynthia : ok

Autor. : Depois desse acontecido Cynthia contatou Smith

Cynthia : agora que está tudo bem vamos dormir

Autor eles vam dormir mas Aki não consegui

Aki : Cynthia eu não tô me sentindo bem eu tô com calor

Cynthia : como tá mó frio

Aki : Eu não sei

Aki : Cynthia você poderia me acalmar

Cynthia : eu não posso

Autor Aki teria ido para cima de Cynthia se não fosse Carolina que tivesse desmaiado ele

Cynthia : precisa disso

Carolina : sim agora vamo tirar ele da que rápido

Cynthia : vamos

Auyor : depois doque aconteceu no quarto eles foram dormir e se passou um dia e no outro dia eles ouvem que alguém está batendo na porta e Cynthia foi atende e era Smith com alguém a acompanhando

Smith : oi gente como estão eu trouxe uma pessoa para morar aqui

Cynthia : outra Smith você tem de parar de enviar as inter-especies parar cá

Smith : foi mal mas deixando isso de lado o nome de lá é lume e ela é uma succubus

Cynthia : ok cadê ela

Smith : tá aqui atrás de mim

Lume : oi gente como estão

Autor : depois de se apresentar ela entrou na casa e logo viu ali parado olhando para ela com uma cara de raiva e ela logo reconheceu ele que comentou com Cynthia que não gostou dela estar ali e ele subiu correndo para o quarto sem Cynthia entender ela foi atrás dele e a manhã se desenrolo assim até que tarde Aki desseu para comer mas não falou com ninguém e voltou para seu quarto

Continua

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

>Cynthia

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,79

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável,animada,

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes ,succubus

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De longos cochilos ,de gatos , e de abraços

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu no Japão e sempre se enteressou em animais místicos até que ouviu falar sobre o programa inter-espécie e se inscreveu e depois de um tempo conheceu Smith

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Estará no na capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

>Humano

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Carolina

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 16

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,80

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável,animada, pervertida

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De gatos , da família , de Aki

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu no Japão com sua família e ela era despejada das casa de suas famílias anfitriãs até que conheçeu Smith que lhe colocou com Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Capa do Capítulo 

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Aracne

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Emilia

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,75

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável,meio lerda ,

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De gatos , da família , de Aki

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu no Japão com sua família e ela era sempre despejada das casa de suas famílias anfitriãs até que ela conheçeu Smith que lhe colocou com Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Capa do capítulo Capítulo 

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Lâmia

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Lume

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,75

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável , pervertida

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De xadrez , da família , de Smith

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu no Brasil com sua família e depois de se mudar do Brasil e se despedir da sua família para entrar no programa inter-especie ela conheçeu Smith que lhe colocou com Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Succubus

Nome : Lume


	3. Cap 3

Capítulo 3 

Anteriormente

Autor : depois do que aconteceu no quarto eles foram dormir e se passou um dia e no outro dia eles ouvem que alguém está batendo na porta e Cynthia foi atende e era Smith com alguém a acompanhando 

Smith : oi gente como estão eu trouxe uma pessoa para morar aqui 

Cynthia : outra Smith você tem de parar de enviar as inter-espécies parar cá 

Smith : foi mal mas deixando isso de lado o nome de lá é lume e ela é uma succubus 

Cynthia : ok cadê ela 

Smith : tá aqui atrás de mim 

Lume : oi gente como estão 

Autor : depois de se apresentar ela entrou na casa e logo viu aki parado olhando para ela com uma cara de raiva e ela logo reconheceu ele que comentou com Cynthia que não gostou dela estar ali e ele subiu correndo para o quarto sem Cynthia entender ela foi atrás dele e a manhã se desenrolou assim até que tarde Aki desceu para comer mas não falou com ninguém e voltou para seu quarto 

Atualmente

Autor : depois de Aki subir para o quarto Cynthia vai atrás dele 

Cynthia : Aki volta aqui vamos conversar

Aki : não enquanto ela estiver aqui 

Cynthia : mais ela não fez nada para você 

Aki : ela não fez nada mais a espécie dela fez 

Cynthia : o'que a espécie dela fez a você (obs : eu até colocaria em uma flashback o que aconteceu mais é contra as regras do Spirit e não quero outra conta banida )

Aki : elas me estupraram 

Autor : depois de Aki falar ele começou a chorar

Cynthia : desculpa por tocar nesse assunto 

Aki : tá tudo bem você não sabia disso 

Autor : contar para ela o que aconteceu Cynthia dá um abraço nele e eles ficam assim por um tempo 

Cynthia : tudo vai bem mais você poderia pelo menos tentar falar com ela 

Aki : eu acho que sim 

Cynthia : tá bom vamos lembre-se que eu vou estar com você a todo momento tá 

Aki : tá 

Autor : depois deles descerem eles vão para sala onde encontro lume e Carolina eles não encontraram Emília porque ela estava no quarto dela então eles conversam com Carolina e ela sai da sala deixando eles sozinhos depois disso aki tomar coragem e vai conversar com lume

Aki : o-o-oi lume

Lume : ah oi você deve ser Aki não é 

Aki : sim mais como sabia meu nome 

Lume : não tá me reconhecendo eu sou a succubus que você encontrou ontem 

Aki : ah foi mal não te reconhece e eu queria me desculpar por não te comprimentar 

Lume : tá de boa mais queria falar o que comigo

Aki : eu só queria que fossemos amigos 

Lume : claro que sim 

Aki : que bom

Cynthia : bom agora que já conversaram vamos comer Aki você pode chamar as meninas 

Aki : posso 

Cynthia : lume você pode vim aqui um momento 

Autor : sim que chamou ele para conversar cozinha Cíntia explicou para assumir o que o porque aqui não tinha falado com ela quando ela chegou na casa dela aí eu fico aqui Socorro se tinha feito com ele porque ficou a ela que ele falou cada detalhe para lume (obs : eu não posso botar esse flashback porque ele infligiria as regras do Spirit e eu não quero ter minha conta banida de novo foi mal) 

Lume : meu deus porque elas fariam algo assim

Cynthia : eu não sei Aki não me falou se ele sabia o porquê disso 

Lume : agora entendo a relutância dele sobre falar comigo 

Cynthia : mais não culpe ele 

Autor : enquanto isso no quarto de Emília 

Aki : Emília me solta por favor 

Emilia : jamais Aki agora seu corpinho é todo meu 

Autor : vou dar um contexto para o que aki tá falando , quando ele entrou no quarto de Emília ele sem querer acabou pisando na ponta do rabo dela o que acabou ativo um tipo de cio que com que ela tentasse acasalar com Aki que não teve chance e foi pego de surpresa 

aki : me solta Emília para com isso 

Emilia : quieto se não a Cynthia vai ouvir 

Aki : para por f--

Autor : Aki foi interrompido quando Emília colocou a mão na sua boca 

Hentai on

Autor : depois de Emília calar aki ela tirou as calças dele

Emília : até que seu pau é grande Aki 

Aki : hmmmm hmmmmm

Autor : logo depois de tirar suas calças ela começou um boquete e ela tira a mão da boca de Aki

Aki : ahhhh Emilia para se não eu vou acabar gozando

Emilia : é isso que quero Aki 

Autor : depois de alguns minutos Aki finalmente gozou 

Aki : para eu vou gozar Emilia ahhhh *goza*

Emilia : foi muito mesmo Aki mais agora vamos para o prato principal

Aki : nós não poderíamos parar por aqui Cynthia vai desconfiar da gente demorando

Emilia : que eu dou uma desculpa depois Aki mais sem demora vós começamos

Aki : tá b-bom

Emilia: eu vou colocar 

Emilia : n-n-nossa é muito grande 

Autor: quando Aki viu o sangue saindo de emilia ele se desesperou

Aki : meu deus tá saindo sangue de você emilia tá doendo muito

Emília : tá duro bem só me dá um momento 

Aki : ok

Autor : depois de alguns minutos emília começou a movimentar 

Emília : nossa é muito bom 

Aki : vai devagar você é muito apertada 

Autor : emilia ignorou Aki e começou a acelerar os movimentos 

Aki : meu deus é muito apertado emi 

Emília : é muito gostoso seu pau Aki eu vou gozar 

Autor : nesse momento Aki inverteu as posições e começou a fazer o movimento de vai e vem 

Aki : sua buceta é muito emi

Emília : mais rápido Aki eu vou gozar 

Aki : eu também vamos juntos 

Emília : goza dentro Aki 

Aki : eu gozar *gozar* 

Aki : isso foi incrível 

Emília : foi mesmo agora vamos descansar 

Aki : mais Cynthia vai desconfiar da gente 

Emília : eu já disse eu invento alguma desculpa depois 

Aki : blz

Autor : eles chegaram no clímax e gozaram e acabaram adormecendo com aki em cima de Emília 

Hentai off

Autor : só que tinha algo que eles não sabiam que tinha alguém espiando eles 

Continua 

Até logo (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	4. Harem

Gente este será o harém do nosso protagonistaais se você tem alguma ideia de algum personagem pode falar se quiser 

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Star 

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 16

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,69

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> ,arrogante, pervertida , estressada, 

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas inchiridas, Succubus 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De sangue , coisas vermelhas , 

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> Ela nasceu no Japão e viveu em um castelo a maior parte de sua vida até que Smith a encontrou e levou ela para o programa de inter-especies e depois dali foi para casa de Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Vampiro

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Lissana

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,80

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável , religiosa

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas , de tigres 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De chá , da família , de Smith, de templos

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu no china com sua família e depois de anos ela ficou sabendo por viajantes sobre o programa de inter-especies e contatou Smith , e depois foi mandada para Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Ryu ( dragão chinês )

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Violet

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 16

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,80

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável , protetora

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De correr , da família , de Smith, de se exercitar

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu em uma floresta do Japão com sua família quando eles foram a cidade ela ficou sabendo do programa de inter-especies se interessou e falou com a família , que com relutancia deixou ela participar e ela conheceu Smith e depois foi mandada para Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

>Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Youkai (Raposa)

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Ruby

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,82

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável , pervertida , sensata 

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De nadar , da família , de Smith, de mergulhar , da praia

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu nas profundezas do mar do Japão com sua família e depois de se aventurar na terra ela com a permissão da familia entrou no programa inter-especie e depois ela conheçeu Smith que lhe colocou com Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

> Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Kraken

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Ester

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,75

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável , pervertida 

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De xadrez , da família , de Smith

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu em uma fazenda no Japão com sua família e depois de conhecer o programa inter-especie ela decidiu entrar e lá ela conheçeu Smith que lhe colocou com Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

> Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Centauro

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Isadora

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,69

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Agitada,gentil, sociável , pervertida 

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De xadrez , da família , de Smith, de agua

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> Desconhecido

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

> Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Slime

> **[ 🏷️ Nome ]**

> Matabi 

> **[ ♀️ Gênero ♂️ ]**

> Feminino

> **[ 🕛 Idade ]**

> 17

> **[ ⏫ Altura ]**

> 1,75

> **[ 💟 Sexualidade ]**

> Heterossexual

> **[ ☯️ Personalidade ]**

> Calmo,gentil, sociável , meio sem noção 

> **[ 👎🏿 Não gosta ]**

> Pessoas arrogantes , pessoas que ensultão pessoas queridas 

> **[ 👍🏿 Gosta ]**

> De xadrez , da família , de Smith

> **[ 📋 Extras ]**

> ela nasceu no Japão com sua família e depois de se despedir deles para entrar no programa inter-especie ela conheçeu Smith que lhe colocou com Cynthia

> **[ ⬇️ Aparência ⬇️ ]**

> Capa do capítulo

>**[ Espécie ]**

> Harpia


End file.
